Rapid firing of a rifle produces substantial heat which must be dissipated in a controlled manner to prevent damage to the weapon and injury to the hand of the person holding the gun. Representative of current hand guards is the handguard shown in FIG. 2 which includes a plastic outer shell with an internal metallic liner spaced from the barrel of the gun to absorb the heat produced.
What is needed is a handguard which will absorb more heat faster and yet protect the user's hands.